Camp Crystal Lake
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: When Daisuke's soccer team wins a trip to Camp Crystal Lake with Ken's team...he's in for much more than he bargained for. [Ken x Daisuke] [WIP]


Camp Crystal Lake

Chapter One - Arrival

By Crow Skywalker

Author's Notes – Wow, it's been so long since I've wrote any Digimon fanfiction…I bet nobody even remembers who I am, lol. Anyway, I bring you a…well, I can't say a _new_ Digimon fic, because it isn't new at all. This is actually a rewrite of a fic that I started a long time ago. I was looking over it one day and decided 'wow, my writing sucked', and voila, here's the newer version. It's a lot longer than the original, but like the original, the story's still not complete. You're gonna have to wait a bit longer for that ;) Anyway, enjoy the new version! The original version can be found on my website :P

Warnings/Pairings – Rated PG-13. This is a Ken/Daisuke fic – you've been warned.

Summary – Daisuke's camping trip goes horribly wrong when he has to share a tent with the Kaiser.

Summer wind blew in Daisuke's face, his hair ruffling in the cool breeze as he ran down the field, his eyes never leaving the black and white soccer ball in front of him. Without looking away, he could see the opposing team on either side of him, intent on getting the ball away from him to score a goal of their own.

_Too bad for you guys!_ He smirked, speeding up with a kick of the ball. With a small glance forward he saw the net in front of him and, bringing his foot back, he kicked the ball hard. It sailed in the direction he'd intended – straight for the net. The person in net didn't have a chance, and Daisuke watched as the boy tried to block the ball, diving sideways only to miss it by a few inches. The boy landed on his side as the crowd in the bleachers went wild.

"Good shot!" Came a voice, and Daisuke glanced up with a grin as one of his teammates jogged towards him. The boy slapped him on the back before congratulating him and heading off to celebrate with the other team members.

"Thanks!" Daisuke called after him.

It was another practice for Daisuke's team – who were currently split up into two separate teams to play a game of soccer. The score was three to two for Daisuke's side, and Daisuke felt he could score at least two more times before the game was over. He was pumped – soccer season was just about over, and soon he'd be free to head to the Digital World with the others to face off against Ken and his controlled Digimon. Everything was going great and, with a wide smile, he headed out to the center of the field.

It was then that the whistle blew, and the players looked up curiously to the side lines where their coach was waving his hand to beckon them in. Making their way over to the benches they flopped down, waiting for whatever the couch had to say.

"Well, as you all know, soccer practice is over for the season," He began, and Daisuke grabbed a water bottle from one of his team mates, Michael, and drank it dry.

"Hey!" Michael glared, punching Daisuke in the arm playfully. A glare from the couch quickly made him shut up and listen.

"And you've played some great games out there," The couch went on to say, "I'm really proud of all of you this year – you put up quite the fight!" Reaching out, he ruffled Daisuke's sweaty hair, "Especially Daisuke, who showed some great talent up against Ken Ichijouhi." He grinned, and Daisuke almost choked at the memory.

_What's he talking about? I didn't even score against him!_ Daisuke frowned, and _then we found out who he really was not long after…_ He glared silently, remembering how it had felt to find out that his idol was really the evil Kaiser – the one who tortured and killed Digimon for the fun of it. How shocked and disappointed he had been that day…and he still was!

"That's why I'm happy to give you excellent news," Daisuke heard his coach say, and at once his attention turned from his thoughts of the evil genius boy to what was going to be said next.

_Excellent news?_ He wondered, _What__ could that be?_

"You've been picked to go to Camp Crystal Lake!" He announced, and there were some shocked expressions and murmurs. Camp Crystal Lake was an exquisite camp for soccer teams. Not any only soccer team, either – only the best were chosen to go there. As this information sank in, cheers began to erupt from the team. "However," He interrupted them and the cheers stopped, "Not only will you be going, but the team who won the championship. We came in second, as you all know, and the judges thought we did a hell of a good job and have decided to allow us to go with the other team."

As team members glanced at each other, Daisuke frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. _Well, that's great news._ But there was something bugging him, something he knew, but really couldn't quite remember at the moment – _Who won the championship?_

Looking out over the now empty field, Daisuke furrowed his brows as he tried to remember. Looking back at his team mates, mouth opened to ask the question on his mind, he found everyone staring at him. Instead of asking the question he'd intended to, he gave them all a funny look. "What?"

"Are you going, Daisuke?" One boy spoke up, giving him a curious look.

Growing irritated at their strange behavior, Daisuke snapped, "Why wouldn't I go?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, we all just kind of figured that after…you know..the whole sliding into him and hurting his leg incident…there'd be some hard feelings towards his team and ours."

Daisuke opened his mouth to ask what the boy was going on with, when suddenly everything snapped into place. _No…it can't be! Please don't tell me…_

"Don't worry about it Kanzi," Another boy slapped the other on the back, "If I remember right, Daisuke talked to Ken after the game! Everything will be fine," He looked up to Daisuke, "Right?"

Daisuke stared forward, eyes widened in his revelation. How could he have forgotten! Ken's team was the one who won the championship…meaning…_Oh my god! I'm going to spend the weekend trapped in some camp far away from civilization with Ken Ichijouji!_ He paled quickly. _If I'm lucky, maybe he won't go! Maybe he'll be too caught up in commercials, reporters and whatever else he does, to come! He certainly hoped so._

"We'll be leaving this Friday," The coach continued, ignoring the boys as he handed out permission slips, "You need to get your parent's permission to go. Tents, food, and everything else will be provided, but make sure you pack lots of outdoor clothes. Camp Crystal Lake is one of Japan's finest camps. There will be swimming, hiking – you name it! So be prepared." He handed out the last paper, and looking down at his clipboard for a brief moment, he smiled. "Have fun guys, you deserve it! See you next year!"

With that, the boys started to gather their things. The last game of the year was over, and they wouldn't be seeing each other until the following weekend. Once the bench was somewhat empty, Daisuke sat down, leaning forward as he started down at the white sheet of paper. _I can't believe this_, he sighed, running a hand through his wild hair, _my first and probably only chance to go to Crystal Lake, and it turns out my worst enemy is going as well!_

Crumpling up the sheet of paper so that it fit into his pocket, Daisuke shook his head. _A weekend stuck with Ken and his team…should turn out interesting._

Grabbing his things, Daisuke finally got up and headed home.

Across town in another field sat a boy with blue hair, surrounded by his team. The coach stood next to the boy, talking away as the young boy tried hard to ignore him. He didn't show up at many soccer games due to his popularity, but every now and then when his parents forced him to, he would grace his team with his presence. Today was one of these days – the last time the team would get together for the year, if you didn't count the little camping trip they'd won.

Ken Ichijouji's gaze wandered across the faces of his many team mates, studying each of them in disgust. He'd led them through the season, leading them as if they were his army, trampling all that opposed them. He'd led them to victory, and it was because of him they'd won the championship. Now they were eagerly awaiting what the couch had to say, patting each other on the back for work well done.

Ken almost growled, arms crossed as he looked away. Idiotic _morons – if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have even won one game!_

"As you all know," The coach began, his voice sounding very bored and unsurprised, "We won again this year. Which means yet another weekend at Camp Crystal Lake."

Ken rolled his eyes – this was nothing new. They'd won the championship for over two years in a row now, ever since he'd come to play for that team. They'd been to Crystal Lake so many times now that no one was excited at all – they'd all been expecting it. However, what they _weren't_ expecting was the news they were about to get.

"However," The coach went on, "This year will be different as another team will be joining us."

A shocked whisper went through the team, and one of the smaller boys stood up. "What do you mean? Only the winner of the championship gets to go! It's tradition!"

The boy received a look from Ken, and he immediately sat down, shutting his mouth. That done, Ken turned his attention to his coach. "What do you mean?"

"I know it seems a bit unfair, considering the hard work you guys did to get this privilege –"

_You mean the hard work I did_, Ken raised a brow.

"But the judges have decided to send the team that came in second place as well."

"Second place? What team was that?" One of the boys asked, shooting questioning glances at his friends. They'd beaten so many teams that year they'd never bothered to keep track of who was in what place. They'd come in first, and that's all that mattered.

"I can't remember the team…or the captain's name. Which isn't really important, because they lost to us." The coach looked thoughtful, trying to remember, "Lets see.."

The answer came to Ken first – he didn't even have to think about it. Who else had put up such a fight to win this season? Certainly none that he could think of, besides.. "Wouldn't that be Daisuke Motomiya's team?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" The coach gave him a smile, and Ken frowned in return.

_What an idiot_. Ken ignored the man as he went on to talk about the camping trip and so forth – his mind was on other things. With an amused smirk, he thought about his enemy, remembering the last time they'd come face to face in the real world. It was their first soccer game against each other, of course, and Ken had found the boy was just as much as a challenge in the real world as he was in the Digital World.

_A weekend with my enemy would really be quite interesting._ He sighed, almost wishing he could go. He was busy that weekend, and would not get the chance to torture the leader of the Digidestined. _It would have been fun_, he mused, _seeing the boy squirm whenever he saw me_. An almost delightful image of the boy on his knees came to mind, and Ken couldn't help but smile evilly. Of yes, he'd love to see that happen…just the thought of it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

A sharp whistle blew, startling Ken out of his thoughts. He shot a glare at the man standing next to him, but he didn't appear to notice. Gathering his things, Ken made to leave before any of the other boys could try to start a conversation with him. He was stopped when his coach called him back.

"What?" The blue haired boy asked, trying not to snap. He really didn't want to be here – he had better things to do – such as capture Digimon, take over the Digital World, destroy the Digidestined, break their leader until he was nothing but a sniveling little crybaby begging for his life…

"I know you're really busy, but I'd like to see you go this year." His coach informed him, "It would be good for you."

"Can't." Ken answered simply, "I have somewhere to be this weekend."

"I see."

"Maybe next year." Ken forced a polite smile before turning around and leaving, his smile immediately disappearing as he began to make important decisions regarding his base and operations back in the Digital World.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Opening the door to his apartment with one hand, Daisuke threw the bag he was carrying in a nearby chair before he found his parents in the living room, cuddled up on the couch watching television. Jun was nowhere to be seen, not that he wanted her there in the first place.

Daisuke didn't have a very good relationship with his sister. She was always picking on him, and when she wasn't making fun of him she was annoying him with questions about Yamato. He knew it was just a stage she was going through, one that she would hopefully grow out of soon, but it still bugged him. He didn't have a good relationship with his parents either. It wasn't that they didn't get along - they actually got along quite fine. It was because they were always off on business trips, leaving him home alone. Their being home was a very rare thing, and usually they were way too tired from work to pay attention to him.

"Mom?" He asked, trying to get her attention. If she heard him, she made no move to look at him. He took this as a sign anyway, and continued what he was going to ask, "The soccer team is going camping this weekend, and I was wondering if I could go?"

She finally glanced up, and she smiled tiredly. "Sure."

"I need you to sign this." He handed her the permission slip and she took it.

Looking it over, she carefully read it before reaching out a hand. Knowing what she wanted, he grabbed a pen off a nearby table and laid it in her hand. She signed the paper and handed it back. He took it, grinning, and ran up the stairs to his room. The door was closed, just as he left it, and he knocked twice to indicate it was him before he entered. A small blue Digimon stared up at him from his bed, looking rather excited to see him.

"Daisuke!" The small Digimon cried, jumping into his Digidestined's arms before the door was even shut behind Daisuke.

"Chibimon! How was your day?" He asked, making sure the door was firmly shut. If Jun or his parents walked in right now, they would be in for a surprise and he would have to deal with a lot of questions. That's why he and Chibimon had decided that unless the person knocked twice before entering the blue Digimon should hide, just in case.

"Boring." Chibimon pouted, "I slept most of the time."

Dropping onto the bed, Daisuke let the Digimon crawl away from him before he laid back, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "That's about all you do – eat and sleep." He teased.

"Hey!" Chibimon looked offended, and Daisuke reached out to poke him in the stomach playfully. Chibimon giggled in response.

"How was soccer?" The small Digimon asked, his head cocked to one side curiously. Daisuke had once tried to describe the game called soccer to him, but Chibimon could never understand it. The most he got out of it was that people kicked a ball around, trying to score. He didn't see the point in this activity – although it sure sounded fun!

"It was okay, I guess." Was Daisuke's answer as he stared at the ceiling, and Chibimon curiously took a step forward, knowing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" He asked, jumping up onto the boy's chest and looking into his brown eyes.

Daisuke glanced at Chibimon, meeting those cute big eyes of his, and looked away. He would never be able to lie with Chibimon like that. "Nothing," he tried.

Chibimon blinked, padding closer to Daisuke so that he couldn't look away. "You can tell me, Daisuke! I'm your Digimon – I'll protect you!"

Daisuke finally looked at him, wondering if he should tell his partner or not. If Chibimon knew he was spending the weekend with Ken, then the Digimon would most likely want to go with him. Taking Chibimon was something he couldn't do, no matter how much the little Digimon begged. The camp was full of kids and he would definitely be spotted. And what if Ken spotted him? That would definitely lead to disaster.

Forcing a smile, Daisuke rolled over to his side so that his Digimon slipped off him. "It's nothing, really. I'm just going away this weekend and I can't take you with me."

Chibimon tried his pouting routine, his eyes watering up. "Why not?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be safe there," Daisuke told him, trying to ignore his partner's pleading eyes.

Then the questions came as the small Digimon tried to argue his way into going. "What if something bad happens? What if you get hurt? What.."

Daisuke reached out to scratch his head, calming him. With a laugh he answered, "I'll be all right! Don't worry about it."

Chibimon leaned into the touch, but still studied Daisuke as the boy smiled. Something was wrong – he could feel it.

"You can stay with the others and protect the Digital World while I'm gone." Daisuke offered, and Chibimon immediately clung to him.

"But – who's going to feed me late at night? Who's going to bring me ice cream and treats?" His partner cried.

Pulling away from the Digimon, Daisuke got into a sitting position as he thought something over. Who would he leave Chibimon with? Who, out of all the Digidestined, did he trust enough to leave his best friend with for the weekend? Looking down, he found Chibimon staring up with him with questioning eyes.

"We'll just have to see who'll take you for the weekend, " he answered, standing up to make his way over to the phone. He'd just have to phone up everyone and ask if they were going to be busy and, if not, could they take Chibimon for the weekend.

Chibimon immediately perked up. "Oh oh oh oh!" He cried, hopping up and down excitedly, "Can I stay with Hikari? Pleasssee?"

Looking back at his Digimon over his shoulder, Daisuke raised a brow. "Aren't I supposed to be the one in love with Hikari?"

Chibimon cocked his head to one side, giving him a sly smile. "Who said I was after Hikari?"

Giving him a funny look, Daisuke said nothing as he picked up the phone and dialed Hikari's number. The phone rang twice before a masculine voice finally answered.

"Yagami residence, how may I help you?"

Daisuke recongized the voice immediately and grinned into the phone. "Hey Taichi, it's me Daisuke."

"Oh, hi Daisuke! Haven't heard from you in a while, how've you been?"

"Same as always," Daisuke answered.

"That's great.." Taichi paused, before he realized something, "Oh, hey! Were you phoning for Hikari?"

"Yeah, I need to ask her something."

"I see. Sorry, she's not home right now."

"She isn't?" Daisuke frowned. Where could she be?

"Yeah, she went out with Takeru a while ago. She should be home in a few hours though, want me to tell her to give you a call back?"

Daisuke looked at the floor, a pain suddenly ripping through his chest. Ever since he'd met Hikari he'd had a crush on her, and no matter how many times he tried to ask her out, she always ignored his advances. And now she was out with Takeru? He knew that her and Takeru had always been close – a little too close for his liking – but perhaps now he finally realized why she was turning him down. She was in love with Takeru, always had been…and for all he knew, they were already going out.

"Daisuke?" Taichi frowned, noticing his silence.

Waking out of his trance, Daisuke stammered, "Hmm? What…oh, no, it's okay." He lied, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Since I'm talking to you, I might as ask you instead. Our soccer team was chosen to go to Camp Crystal Lake – "

"Really?" Taichi interrupted, "That's great Daisuke!" He'd been there many times – it was an awesome place. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But anyway, I need someone to take care of Chibimon for me, because I obviously can't bring him. There's just too many people and he's more needed here."

"Its okay, I'll take him."

"Thanks. I'll bring him over before I leave on Friday, okay?"

"That's fine with me!"

Saying their good-byes, Daisuke hung up the phone, staring at it for a moment. Hikari was with Takeru…Takeru was with Hikari…he felt like his heart had been torn in two.

"Daisuke?" A small voice asked, and he turned around to give Chibimon a fake smile. Chibimon frowned, wondering what was wrong with Daisuke all of a sudden. It had to have been something Taichi had said, but what was it? The little Digimon suppressed a sigh before changing the subject. He didn't want to upset Daisuke anymore than he already was. "I have a question…what's a Friday?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Daisuke pointed to a calendar on his wall. "Friday is a day of the week," he told him, "Well, actually, I guess you could call it the end of the week."

Chibimon still looked confused. "But when is it?"

"Today is Wednesday," He pointed it out on the calendar, before moving his hand to the right a bit, "And this is Friday. So Friday is in two days from now."

"Ohh..I think I got it now!" The small Digimon nodded.

Daisuke slumped down on his bed, the feeling of betrayal still strong. He could think of nothing else but the information he'd just learned from Taichi. It felt horrible to know that the girl he liked was out with another guy, but he guessed that as long as she was happy, then he should be happy for her. But how was he supposed to just forget about her and his feelings? It wasn't something that would just go away overnight!

Chibimon crawled on top of him, curling up in a ball in hopes to comfort him from whatever was bothering him. Daisuke smiled at his Digimon before closing his eyes tiredly. _But sooner or later..these feelings will go away..right?_

The next few days went unbearably slow for Daisuke. Most of his time was spent in the Digital World with the others destroying towers. The Kaiser was nowhere to be seen, and they'd destroyed as many towers as they could while they had the chance. By the time Friday came, Daisuke was glad he was going away for the weekend. Traveling around the Digital World fighting Digimon and other things was tiring!

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Daisuke stood in front of the big yellow bus that would be taking him and his teammates to camp. Around him his soccer friends were laughing and shouting, carrying on as if everything was fine. Daisuke, although he was glad to get away from his troubles, would only be meeting more troubles once he arrived there. Trouble named Ken that he wasn't sure he could deal with.

"Yo Daisuke!" Zaeo, one of his teammates, slapped him on the back. "You excited?"

Daisuke shrugged, eyes leaving the bus as he followed the boy up the stairs. Inside, it was just as loud as it was outside with boys pushing to get good seats, talking loudly with their friends, and throwing things around. Shaking his head with a small smile, Daisuke stood up on his tiptoes to reach the luggage rack above the seat he'd picked out. Disposing his bag, he slumped down in the uncomfortable leather seat. Struggling to get comfortable in the cramped chair, Daisuke thought back to earlier that day.

He'd gone to Taichi's house before he'd left for the bus to give him Chibimon. Chibimon, no longer liking the idea of staying with the Yagami's, had protested the whole way. Finally, when he'd arrived at their apartment, he'd had to pry the small blue Digimon away from him, promising him lots of treats when he got back. Hikari hadn't been home, but Taichi had taken Chibimon saying he was in good care. When Daisuke had finally left for the bus, Chibimon had looked up at him with sad eyes, waving a little paw goodbye.

_He'll be alright_, thought Daisuke, _Taichi__ knows more about Digimon than I'll probably ever know!_

"Daisuke!" Daisuke looked up to see one of his friends coming closer, pushing through the rowdy boys to make it to the back seats where the goggle boy sat. Finally making it down the small crowded hall of the bus, Michael sank down in the chair next to Daisuke. "Whew!" He cried, putting his bag on the floor, "Can you believe it? A whole weekend to ourselves, away from our parents! I can't wait!"

Daisuke resisted rolling his eyes, and smiled at his friend instead. Michael was outgoing, always hyper, and _always_ excited about something. It was one of the reasons he was good friends with the other boy, although they rarely hung out together outside of soccer practice. He watched as the other boy made sure his bag was secure enough that it wouldn't move when the bus started and, sitting back, Michael grinned at him.

Daisuke smiled back hesitantly – it was obvious that Michael was going to be talking the whole trip, even though Daisuke didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He had too much on his mind, the most important one right now being Ken Ichijouji. Would the blue haired boy show up for camp, or would he skip it for his normally busy schedule? And if he did show up, how was Daisuke going to deal with him for a weekend?

Beside him, Michael had taken the smile as him being in a good mood to talk, and the boy was happily talking about camp, family and other things that Daisuke didn't particularly care about at the moment. Luckily the bus lurched forward at that moment, starting to move. A cheer rang out through the group of boys, and as the loud talking and laughter continued, Daisuke could barely hear Michael over the noise.

Sitting back in his chair and shrinking down as he tried to block out as much noise as he could, Daisuke lay his head in the palm of his hand. He was already getting a headache – could this day possibly get any worse?

As it turned out, it most definitely could as, some hours later, the bus jolted to a stop. Murmurs could be heard as the boys moved to one side of the bus in hopes of seeing the camp. Daisuke, too, crawled over to see what all the commotion was about.

The main hall stood not too far away from where the bus had stopped. It was big, made of wood that gave it that old camp look. The mess hall stood next to that, made of the same wooden material but not as big as the building before it. Glancing further away, Daisuke could see a large field, obviously made to play soccer on as there were two goal posts at either end and benches and bleachers lined the sides. Beyond that was forest, which covered most of the area that wasn't trimmed for activities, and a lake could be seen shimmering through the less dense areas.

"I wonder what building we'll be sleeping in?" Michael asked, but Daisuke ignored him. He was holding his breath, searching for any sign of Ken. The other bus had just arrived shortly before them and he could see the other team piling out of the other bus. Ken was nowhere to be seen and, with a sigh of relief, Daisuke sank back in his chair.

With a hiss the door to their bus opened, and around him the other kids started to gather their things.

"Come on Daisuke!" The boy next to him gave him a gentle shove, "We don't want to miss anything!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, standing up in the aisle and reaching up for his bag. Michael was up and out of the bus before he could even blink, and Daisuke couldn't help but grin. _Such a hyperactive boy._ Throwing his bag over one shoulder, Daisuke followed the rest of the team out of the bus, a refreshing breeze greeting him as he stepped out of the warm stuffy air of the large vehicle.

A whistle blew, and Daisuke looked up to find a man in a red shirt that read 'Counselor' in large white letters across the front standing not too far away, a clipboard in hand and a wide grin on his face. He looked about twenty, maybe a bit older, and was busily ushering the boys over along with the other team.

When everyone was gathered around him he finally let the whistle drop from his mouth, and his eyes twinkled as his gaze went over the boys. "My name is Don," he told them, "And I'm the lead counselor here at Camp Crystal Lake. I'm here so that you guys don't go totally crazy and things won't get out of hand. You can basically do what you want here unless I call a game – you didn't think you'd get away with slacking at a _soccer_ camp did you? – we'll be having at least one game a day, one team against the other."

Daisuke watched as both teams looked at each other, some with confused expressions, others with amused ones. They'd played against each other once that year, and Ken's team had won – but this time Ken wasn't here. How would the team fair without him, some wondered.

"Anyway," the counselor - Don was his name? - looked down at his clipboard before throwing it over his shoulder with one swift movement. It landed on the ground behind him, and he let out a loud laugh, "I don't really need that, now do I? If anyone's not here, raise your hand!"

Daisuke glanced at Michael, who was standing beside him. The other boy glanced at him with the same look – what was up with the counselor? He was certainly a little on the odd side.

"Ah, I see nobody's missing." Don said, eyes glancing around in amusement. "Well then, I can just get on with it. I'm sure you're all dying to know where you'll be sleeping tonight. Well you see, I thought it would be a neat idea to pair up someone from one team with the other so you'll get to know each other better."

Confused looks all around.

"You'll be sleeping in a tent with someone from the opposite team." Don clarified for them, and startled whispers immediately broke out between the two teams.

"What's with this guy?" Michael whispered from the corner of his mouth so he wouldn't get caught talking, "Is he crazy, making us sleep with someone we don't even know?"

Apparently, Don really was crazy enough to pull it off.

"You there," He pointed a finger to Michael, who was startled for a moment as he thought he'd been caught, "I think you will be sleeping with…" He pointed to a short brown haired boy from the other team. "That boy right that!"

Michael gave a frustrated sigh, before trudging over to the other boy.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention – you'll be sleeping in tents while you stay here." Don winked evilly at the two boys, "Out in the woods," he pointed in the direction of the pond, "Your campsite is that way, just follow the path just before the pond. The sites are numbered, so you'll know which one is yours. Look for Campsite 19, it's not that far from the outhouse."

Michael wrinkled up his nose, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the counselor as he began to walk away with his tent buddy. Daisuke watched him go, suddenly worried. Who would he be paired with? What if the person he was paired with was a total jackass? How would he survive a weekend stuck with some loser…

Don continued to pick out partners for the weekend, the group of boys growing increasingly small. Daisuke, however, paid no attention as his mind wandered off, his eyes wandering over the camp.

This is going to be one long weekend…

Trees whipped by as they drove, the top down on the convertible and the wind blowing through their hair. Ken Ichijouji sat in the front seat, his eyes narrowed as he forced his gaze forward, refusing to look at the driver of the car. He was clearly angry, his arms crossed in front of him almost childishly as he sat silently, refusing to speak.

His parents had insisted that he go to camp this year and take a break from 'all his hard work', as they'd said. He'd been against going from the start, having already made plans to conquer more of the Digital World over the weekend. His parents had ruined those plans. He'd argued, of course, not wanting to spend the weekend at camp with the losers he called his teammates, but they'd won in the end. They'd forced him to pack his things and they'd rushed him to the car so they could get him to camp in time.

Glancing over out of the corner of his eyes, Ken looked at the man who was driving his parent's car. Of course _they_ wouldn't drive him, they'd sent for his _manager_ instead. The man, who looked pretty young in his dark suit and shades as he drove, had been on his parent's side. His manager supposedly thought that Ken was 'overdoing it lately' and that 'he needed a break from the media'.

Ken almost snorted. Need a break? Like the Digimon Kaiser needed a break from conquering the world! Not when he was so close to destroying those pesky Digidestined and their pathetic Digimon..

_Speaking of Digidestined_, Ken's frown faltered_. I wonder if that Daisuke boy will turn up…if I'm trapped at camp for a weekend, I might as well make it entertaining!_ His lips curled up in a small smile as he thought up all the ways that he could possibly torment the other boy.

"See Ken!" Came a voice from beside him, shouting over the wind to be heard, "You're enjoying this already! I told you this would be good for you!"

Ken's smile melted, and he turned his head slightly to look at his manager, his eyes narrowing even further. _What a moron..why do I even put up with him?_

"After this weekend, you'll come back all refreshed and ready for more interviews!" His manager continued, "And of course, you can tell them all about how your team won the championship and went to camp.." Whatever he went on to say, Ken didn't hear, choosing to ignore anything else the older man said.

The car swerved, tires screeching on pavement as they turned off the highway and onto the dirt road that would bring them to Camp Crystal Lake. Glaring out the front windshield, Ken watched as the trees suddenly closed in on either side of the car. In five minutes they would arrive.

The group was smaller now, only a few more boys left to be paired up with members from the opposite team. Daisuke watched as Don checked them off, biting his lip nervously as he watched. He was growing quite anxious now. Who would he be paired up with? Would he be able to handle staying in a tent with someone he didn't know for a whole weekend? Sharing a tent with one of his teammates was one story, sharing with a stranger was a totally different one.

Soon, everyone was paired off except Daisuke. Don looked down at his board before looking back up at the boy. "Well, you're the only one left," he started, but he was cut off at the sound of a car skidding to a stop behind the parked bus. The startled group all turned to look, straining to see who had just pulled in.

Daisuke frowned, looking over his shoulder as he stared at the car. It was so fancy…who would be driving such a car out here in the middle of nowhere? His question was answered when he saw a very familiar person sitting in the front seat looking back at him in disdain. The young red head felt his heart stop in his chest – Ken Ichijouji, Digimon Kaiser and sworn enemy of the Digidestined, had just arrived.

The man who had been driving got out of the car and took Ken's bags out of the back seat. Laying them on the grass beside the car, he opened the door for Ken to get out. Ken slowly got out and ran his hand down through his hair, straightening it out. Everyone watched in awe. It was like he was some kind of movie star or something! He was sure being treated like it.

He walked over to where Daisuke and the others were standing, everyone's eyes following his every move. He stopped when he was a couple of meters away from Daisuke and, obviously ignoring the Digidestined of Friendship and Courage, he faked a smile in Don's direction.

"And you are..?" Don questioned, one brow raised.

"Ken Ichijouji," he answered politely, flashing Daisuke an evil smirk that went unnoticed by the others.

Don looked at his board briefly before he grinned, looking up at the young genius. "Well Ken, it seems you're just in time," he pointed at Daisuke, "You'll be sharing a tent with Daisuke here for the weekend."

Daisuke felt like the world was tilting beneath his feet and he felt his mouth drop open. "W-what?!"

Ken looked as equally shocked as Daisuke, though he tried his best to stay cool. "You mean I drove all the way up here only to spend a weekend with this idiot?" He pointed in Daisuke's direction, the other boy sputtering and shooting his enemy an indignant look.

"Hey!" Daisuke growled.

Don gave Ken a somewhat scolding and meaningful look. "By the looks of things, I'd say you two need to spend some time together." With that said, he put an arm around each of them and squished them in a hug, "By the end of this weekend, we'll all be the best of friends!" He cried, fake tears rolling down his face.

"I highly doubt it," Daisuke heard Ken mutter under his breath.

Daisuke sighed, looking away from the other boy. Could this weekend get any worse?

Don finally let go of them, and Daisuke shifted uncomfortably as the man started to give them instructions on where to locate their tent. The red haired boy almost groaned in despair out loud when Don lifted a hand to point in the direction of the forest. "Your tent is waaayyyy in there!"

"You mean I have to spend the weekend with him," Daisuke gestured to Ken, "In a stupid forest far away from the actual camp?"

Don tilted his head, giving Daisuke a funny look. "Aw, c'mon! I'm sure you two will have lots of fun together!"

"But…but…" Daisuke searched for an excuse, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish out of water. "What if he tries to kill me?" He asked in a small voice, glancing at the boy genius from the corner of his eyes. Ken stood behind Don, his arms crossed in front of him as he smirked at Daisuke. The young red head gulped, shooting Don a pleading look.

Don shook his head, hugging Daisuke again, much to the boy's dismay. "Where would you ever get an idea like that?" the camp counselor laughed.

Daisuke looked over Don's shoulder, watching as Ken snickered evilly.

"Err..I have my sources," he replied dryly, pushing the odd man away from him.

The elder man bent down so that he was eye level with Daisuke, and for a moment Daisuke thought that Don was going to yell at him or something for being so stubborn about the arrangements. But instead, Daisuke sweatdropped as Don reached out and pinched his cheek almost like an old lady would do. "Aww, isn't that cute!" he cooed in a weird voice, "Such a big imagination!"

Daisuke struggled to get away, pushing away from Don once again. This guy was starting to scare him; Don reminded Daisuke too much of an Aunt that used to visit his house every Christmas. She was always overly excited about everything and she did the weirdest things! Daisuke rubbed at his cheek, half glaring at the camp counselor. Pinching cheeks had always been his Aunt's favorite past times and Daisuke hated it.

Ken picked up his bags, which his driver had laid out for him before he had disappeared somewhere throughout their conversation, and turned in the direction of their camp site. Looking over his shoulder he sneered, "Coming Daisuke?"

Picking up his bag from where he'd dropped it, Daisuke hunched forward and sighed, giving in. There was no fighting it – he was stuck with Ken for the weekend. With another defeated sigh, Daisuke followed after him, making sure to keep his distance from the boy genius.

Don watched them leave, smiling to himself.

Ken was the one to find the camp site, and Daisuke halted briefly as they entered the clearing. The tent was bigger than Daisuke had expected, probably made for more than eight people. This made Daisuke slightly happier because, if he was going to be cooped up in a tent for a weekend with his enemy, at least he had space to stay clear away from the other boy.

_Speaking of which_, Daisuke glanced at Ken, who'd ignored him since they had left the main area of the camp. He half wondered if it was going to be like this all weekend – nothing but silent glares and threats, while there was no actual speaking between the two of them at all.

Both of them were now standing there in the small clearing, looking at their surroundings. Besides the tent, there was a small campfire just a few feet away from them, and a small picnic table was also laid out for their use.

Daisuke frowned, looking at the charred wood that someone had left behind in the fire pit. Are _we really allowed to have fires at this age, out in an unknown forest unsupervised?_ He wondered.

"Well, well, well," Ken finally spoke, startling Daisuke, "Looks like there's only enough room for one in this tent," he tilted his head as he looked at Daisuke, that ever present superior look upon his face. His eyes narrowed at the other boy, his smirk growing larger in a challenging way.

Daisuke grit his teeth, glaring back at the boy genius with an annoyed look. "What do you mean? There's enough room in there for six or more people!" he argued.

Ken simply graced him with another wicked smile. "My brain needs lots of room to think."

Daisuke clenched his fists at his side, his fingers digging into the material of his bag. An image of Ken burning in the fire pit at night while Daisuke laughed and roasted marshmallows went through the goggle boy's head, but he quickly pushed it away. He had to try his damnedest to stay out of Ken's way, to not make him mad…

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Daisuke asked through his teeth, trying to sound as nice as he could through all of his anger and frustration.

"Out here, of course!" Ken replied, and without another word he turned away from Daisuke and went into the tent to start unrolling his sleeping bag.

Daisuke just stood there, mouth slightly open. "But…but it gets cold out here at night!"

"Aww, poor baby," Ken's mocking voice came through the tent's material.

"I'm not a baby..." Davis grumbled, finally unrolling his sleeping bag on the grass closest to the fire. If he was going to be sleeping outside then he might as well set up closest to the fire, which could offer some warmth when the sun set.

Ken, ignoring the other boy's mumblings, continued to unpack in silence as his mind wandered. Oh yes, he was going to have _so_ much fun with Daisuke this weekend! _Well_, he smiled, _maybe fun for me…I doubt _he'll_ be having much fun_. Just the thought of pushing Daisuke around, putting him down and taunting and mocking him all weekend made him shiver in pleasure. It was going to be so…delicious, as he'd described it on the fateful day the Chosen Children had found out his little secret.

Not long after they had finished unpacking, a whistle blew from somewhere back at the main part of camp. Daisuke looked up from where he was now sitting on his unrolled sleeping bag, his gaze following the direction the shrill noise had come from. It had obviously come from the open field next to the food hall, and Daisuke guessed both teams were being called together.

Should he get up and follow the whistle? Daisuke wondered, and his gaze shifted as he heard a rustling and Ken appeared from within the tent. He started down the small path leading to the soccer field, not even gracing Daisuke with one look. Daisuke sat there for a moment before he shrugged, pulled himself up off of the ground, and followed after Ken at a safe distance. When they finally arrived on the field all of the other boys were already there, sitting around Don and waiting for Ken and Daisuke to join them.

Don looked up at them as they sat down far away from each other. "What's the matter boys? Afraid one of you has cooties or something?" He asked with a laugh, teasing them loudly.

Daisuke felt himself blush as he heard the other boys start to snicker, and Ken simply said nothing as he frowned and pretended he hadn't heard what the camp counselor had just said. Replying to the counselor's comment just wasn't worth the time and effort.

Don, who'd been expecting some sort of reaction, tapped his ever present pen on his lips as he glanced at both the boys. "Well, since you obviously love each other so much, you can spend some time on the sidelines while the others have a nice friendly game of soccer."

Daisuke stood up, looking quite frustrated. "What? Why can't we play?" he asked angrily, shooting a death glare at Ken, who looked unimpressed as he studied his fingernails. Daisuke turned his gaze back to Don, still very angry, "Just because we don't get along, we can't play?"

Don smiled brightly and nodded.

"But that's not fair!" The goggle boy protested.

Don continued to smile as he pointed to the bleachers off to the side. "All's fair in love and war!"

Daisuke raised a brow, looking very confused. "What the hell..?" This man had to be crazy!

But by now Don was already going over the teams, picking players, etc. The counselor was obviously very serious about him and Ken not being allowed to play. Daisuke sighed and headed for the bleachers. Jumping up onto the first step-like seat, he jumped to the next until he was almost to the top. From there he would be able to see the soccer game as fine as day and he liked being up high when he watched games. Getting ready to jump to the final step, he felt a hand clamp around his ankle and he stumbled and fell face first. Looking up, he saw Ken sit down in the place he was going to sit.

Ken smiled down at him coldly and made a tsking noise. "Shouldn't be showing off like that. You may get hurt." He sat back, leaning against the board behind him. "Besides, who gave you the authority to sit way up here like a king? You're nothing. You should sit down there where you belong." He nodded towards the very first seat at the bottom of the bleachers.

Daisuke growled in response, still lying where he'd fallen. "I'll sit wherever I want!" he felt his temper flare up – he'd been trying to keep his cool, but this was all too much! "It's your fault we're stuck on the side lines," Daisuke pointed out, "If you'd just kept doing whatever you normally do at home and had stayed away like I'd hoped, then I could be out there playing soccer with the rest of my team right now!"

"Sorry to ruin your little vacation," Ken smirked down at him, rather liking how the boy looked down on the ground like that, "But I couldn't resist the temptation of spending the weekend here, humiliating you and making your life a living hell." He shifted a little, leaning over a step as he gazed down at Daisuke, smiling, "Do you enjoy it down there? You rather like it on the ground before me, don't you?" he laughed, "Come now, get to your knees. You may grovel before me again if you wish, and I may even let you lick my shoes."

Daisuke looked disgusted, quickly getting to his feet. He ignored the embarrassed flush across his face, glaring at the boy genius seated before him. "Never!" he hissed through his teeth. "Just – stay away from me, okay? You've already ruined my weekend, and I don't want to hear from you until I'm back home and I'm kicking your ass in the Digital World, got it?"

"Sorry, no can do," Ken replied. "I plan on having my fun, and that means torturing you for two days."

That said, Ken turned his attention back to the game, ignoring Daisuke once more.

He clenched his teeth and tried his best not to say the words that were burning in his mind. If he said them, he was sure that Don would never let him play soccer as long as he was here. Using a step as support, he tried his best to stand. He felt a pain rip through his left ankle, but he chose to ignore it. Shakily, he made his way back down the bleachers without saying another word to Ken.

Ken watched as Daisuke limped back down the steps and took a seat at the bottom. Looking away, he turned his gaze up to the sky. The sun was just starting to set in the horizon, making the sky glow a bright pink. The soccer game wouldn't be much longer; it was starting to get dark and they soon wouldn't be able to see. He was right, for twenty minutes later Don raised his whistle to his mouth and blew hard. The game stopped and everyone moved to crowd around the camp counselor.

Standing, Ken made his way down the bleachers and out onto the field. Daisuke glared at the other boy from beneath his lashes, trying to keep his anger under control in front of the others, especially Don. He finally got off the step he'd been sitting on and made his way across the field half limping, careful not to put too much pressure on his hurt foot. When he had fell, he'd obviously hurt his foot in the process. Finally arriving at his destination, he practically fell to the ground. The rest of his teammates studied him, but Don didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"That was a great game everyone!" He cheered. "You all play so well together! Unlike these sour pusses.." He nodded towards Ken and Daisuke. Both of them chose to ignore it, looking everywhere but at what was going on in front of them. "Anyway," He continued. "Starting tomorrow we have a long line of things to do. Hiking, swimming, you name it. Then again," He put his finger up to his mouth thoughtfully. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow afternoon. But that's okay! We'll see what we can get done before it starts."

Both teams looked at each other, uncertain. It looked like their perfect weekend was going to be ruined by the weather. Hopefully it wouldn't, though. Daisuke's team had waited so long to get there, and now that they'd made it they weren't going to let a petty thing like a little rain stop them from having a good time!

Ignoring the random chatter between the boys around him, Daisuke frowned as he stared off into space. Rain? That meant that he was going to get soaking wet sleeping outside! He shifted a little, wincing as he moved his foot. This weekend wasn't getting any better at all.

At the front of the group Don clasped his hands together happily in front of him. "Okay guys! That's it for today! You can all go back to your tents now. If you want to light the fire, feel free to. There's a lighter in the first aid kit that's in every tent. Use the surrounding moss and twigs and you should be fine."

There was loud chatting and laughter as the group of boys began to stand up, each content with their partners and slowly making friends. They began to head back to their tents, the group slowly splitting up as they all bid their goodbyes and good nights. Daisuke waited until they had all left until he began to struggle to get up. His left foot was sore and a little swollen, but he managed to get to his feet.

"You know, if you've sprained your ankle or anything, you won't be able to do much this weekend," came a voice from behind him, and if it hadn't been for his weak foot, he would have whipped around in surprise. Instead, he turned his head and looked up to see Don standing behind him, a concerned look upon his face.

"It's nothing, really!" Daisuke lied. He didn't want to admit to Don that he was in pain because he didn't want to spend all of his time on the bleachers while everyone else was off having fun. And if Don knew that he was hurt, then he'd most definitely make him sit out. Plus there would probably be questions as to how it happened that Daisuke really didn't want to answer.

"You better hope it is," he said, shaking his head, and next thing Daisuke knew Don was looking past Daisuke and calling loudly, "Ken!" Daisuke winced as his loud voice rang in his ears. When it finally stopped, he turned to see Ken slowly striding towards them. Daisuke crossed his arms, scowling and looking away as the boy genius greeted the camp counselor.

"Yes?" Ken asked, looking quite innocent standing in front of Don.

"I want you to help Daisuke here back to camp. I don't think he'll be able to make it back on his own."

Even without looking at him, Daisuke could tell that Ken wasn't too happy about the situation he'd just been put in. Finally, he heard him say, "I'm sure that he can make it up through the forest. It's not that far."

Daisuke almost snorted, shooting Ken a cold glare. Not far? They had to have been given the camp furthest away from the field and mess hall! "I can make it myself," he said firmly, not wanting to be anywhere Ken. He especially didn't want any help from his enemy.

Before either of the two boys could protest any more, Don pushed the two of them together and moved Daisuke's right arm to position it around Ken's neck, and he moved Ken's left arm and put it around Daisuke's waist so that Ken was supporting him. "Oh, c'mon boys, can't we even try to be friends?" he asked, grinning stupidly as he gave them a push forward.

Both of them looked at each other, then frowned stubbornly and looked away. Don sweatdropped as they pushed away from each other in disgust and started making their way across the field separately. Watching them, he suddenly called, "By the way Daisuke, how did you hurt your ankle in the first place?"

Daisuke slowly turned back to him, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't get him or Ken in trouble. "I...uh..tripped on the bleachers. I'm very clumsy." He tried to smile, trying to make it look like the truth. Would Don believe him? It certainly looked that way…

The counselor nodded, waving his clipboard as he bid them goodbye. "Good night, guys!"

Daisuke didn't look back as he replied, "Good night."

He sighed as he stared at the ground and continued to limp painfully towards their camp site. Ken was far ahead of him and he could just barely make out the other boy's form in the growing darkness. Gritting his teeth as he stepped on his bad foot once again, Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the figure in front of him.

It was clear that this weekend was going to be a disaster.

To Be Continued…


End file.
